Konah High: School for Ninjas
by Desake no Sabaku
Summary: Desake-Deja is back in konah after 3 years and is attending konah high.She then learns even if she left her friends still will be there waiting. Gaara-Deja Temari-Shikamaru Sakura-Sasuke Ino-Choji Neji-Tenten Naruto-Hinata Kiba-oc shino-oc kankuro-oc sai
1. chapter 1: reunion

KONAH HIGH: SCHOOL FOR NINJAS: chapter 1: reunion

So this is my first high school fic so here we go…

Disclaimer; Do not own Naruto if did my oc would be in the show :}

**Deja's pov**

Hi my name is Desake Deja but most people call me Deja. I used to live here 3 years ago and decided to move back. My father used to b e the 3rd hokage though I was adopted at 5 months because some people came after me cause I have the 5 tailed Dolphin Horse sealed within me. So to protect me she left me on the 3rd's door step when he visited my village.so since he adopted me. I am 15 years old and I'm a sophomore in high school. Well today is my first day at Konoha High. I'm really nervous though. Also I hope some things won't come back….but I just hope it will be a good year. O there's my class I don't want to be late on the first day.

**Normal pov**

The door opened and everyone turned to the door to see a somewhat short girl with electric blue streaked black shoulder length black hair with some covering her right eye. She had strange looking black eyes with blue zig zag circles around the pupil mixed with the black iris (regular looking just with the design). She had electric blue framed glasses that actually made her look really pretty. She had neon green lightning bolt earrings. She wore white cargo shorts that went to her knees and were loose with an electric blue shirt that had the Konoha emblem in neon green on the back, with white and blue Nikes. With one hot body in the words of a random kid. And with a blue and white book bag. And they could tell by the way she held herself she was a tomboy.

"Well hello" said a tall man with silver hair that defied gravity and a mask on "You must be the new girl I presume."

"Yes" she answered

Ok then. Attention this is our new student her name is… he trailed to look at the paper and as soon as he read the name he looked at her. Well welcome back Deja he said in a whisper so only she could hear .Alright-E then where was I… O yes this is the new student Desake Deja, but just calls her Deja.

Now at this everyone turned then turned right back to what they were doing, except a group of 16 teens who just stared. Then a blonde with long hair and blue eyes stood up and walked over with a short pink haired girl in tow. When they were in front of Deja their mouths dropped. Then when Deja got a good look at them her mouth dropped. Then in the back ground you could hear a weird chicken but styled kid said" 3...2...1.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, OMG Deja IT'S BEEN 3 YEARS, The 2 yelled and if she could remember…..

"Yeah Ino, Sakura it has been a while"

Hmmm you remember their names but how about us? A voice said

Ah yes Temari nice to see you again and...Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, lee, Kankuro, Sasuke…Gaara!She yelled running to him hugging him in a death grip.

I missed you to he said in a low voice so only she could hear.

After Deja got reacquainted with everyone they immediately started switching numbers for their cell phones.

HEY LET ME SEE YOUR SCHEDULE, Ino yelled picking it LETS SEE.

**PERIOD- CLASS/Subject TEACHER- TIME **

Homeroom 214 KAKASHI 8:00-8:15

1 214/Ninjutsu KAKASHI 8:15-9:00

2 236/Genjutsu Kurenai 9:15-10:00

3 212/Weapons Asuma 10:15-11:00

4 cafeteria-Lunch ***** 11:15-11:45

5 234/Home economics Anko 12:00-12:45

6 gym-Taijutsu Gai 1:00-1:45

Ok let's see you have all classes with Gaara except and most with the rest of us. We all have homeroom, 1st period, lunch, and Taijutsu together so that works out great Ino concluded.

Yep sure is. Did you hear that Gaara you're my new tour guide. Deja remarked.

Whatever. He grumbled back.

Ok class let's get started. Yelled Kakashi

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well my first high school fic enjoy


	2. The First Day is Always the Worst

**The First Day Is Always the Worst**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto but the idea is all mine 8)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ugh, Could this class get any more boring, "Deja yawned to herself rubbing her eyes.

Right now she was in first period they were reviewing how chakra is distributed through your body. She looked up from the board to see what her friends were doing. She saw Shikamaru snoring away drool coming out of his mouth forming a puddle next his face. Temari trying to take pictures with her phone of Shikamaru trying to do so without getting caught.

VRRRR VRRRR. Deja looked down reaching into her pocket trying to get her phone out. She looked at the screen to see "1 NEW MESSAGE". She pressed the box that said" read" (touch screen phone). Suddenly a picture of a sleeping Shikamaru popped up. Deja looked up at the sound of laughing which came from over half the class and Temari. Now this caused Shikamaru to wake up.

"What's all the noise about I'm trying to sleep can't you see that. "Shikamaru grumbled.

"O really, is my teaching that boring? " Kakashi asked

"YES!"The whole class yelled in unison.

"FINE!" Kakashi yelled, "Do what you want. There's only 10 minutes left in class anyway."As he went to sit behind his desk getting out a little orange book. (We all know the little orange book that he's always reading)

What was all the noise about anyway,"Shikamaru asked again.

"This" Temari responded a smile on her face showing him her phone.

"You didn't" he said venom dripping from his voice.

"Yes I did!" she squeaked in a cheery voice no one knew she possessed.

O great troublesome woman." He growled sinking into his seat.

"Come on don't be such a crybaby."

"Hn." He responded sulking.

"Ah come on Shika-Kun don't be mad." Temari said in a soft voice with some worry and panic in it."I really didn't mean it". Now Temari knew she liked "Her Shika" but she would never admit it out loud.

"Ugh, fine…." Now Shikamaru knew he liked her but was just lazy to say it out loud.

"Ok then…." She trailed off as the bell rang.

"YAY, FINALLY WE GET TO LEAVE" Deja screamed jumping out her desk running to Gaara." So you're going to be my tour guide?

"Like I have a choice."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"If I wasn't your tour guide and decided to let you roam the halls alone and let you get lost Temari would kill me."

"Ok then let's get going,"she said pulling Gaara into the now crowded hallway.

Now Deja noticed as soon as Gaara started walking people immediately moved out of his way in fear. Now Deja knew about Shakaku but didn't know why they were afraid. I mean they weren't afraid of her, but then again barely any one knew except for the 3rd Hokage, Sannin, older ninjas, and teachers. And they never treated her like that…

Deja was suddenly taken out of her thoughts as freezing cold water came pouring on her.

GRRRRRRRRRR. SHE SEETHED AS THE WATER SOAKED INTO HER CLOTHES. Her hair turning a vibrant electric blue and her eyes doing the same as Iru leaked lots of chakra out 'cause of the water(remember the Biju is a dolphin horse DOLPHIN).

Gaara suddenly spun around at the feel of deadly chakra just to see it was coming off of her, and the fact her hair and eyes were totally different. But he had a feeling he somewhat knew the chakra. It felt somewhat similar to when he got really mad and Shakaku …though he trailed as he noticed all guys gawking at a now red Deja.

Why you ask? Well she had a blue shirt and white shorts on and now that they were wet you could see perfectly through them. Now she was well formed, everyone knew this. But no one knew she was this curvy! I mean WOW!

Deja looked back to the two very scared guys who had been carrying the huge tub to the cafeteria when two guys came running by who were now gone.

"S-s-sorry I-I d-didn't… I m-mean w-"stuttered one of the guys who were now red trying not to look at Deja's body.

"HUH…Its ok "Deja said calming herself down when noticing the change in her hair and eye color. "CRAP". She thought taking breaths calming herself as the color retracted. Then she noticed the chakra sped up the molecular process so now her hair reached her shoulder blades. "I know this makes no sense to always cut my hair even though every time Iru's Chakra leaked it just grows back twice as much. Plus since Iru is constantly leaking chakra my hair still grows quicker than normal. I mean I cut my hair once a week", Deja thought getting off track until feeling a cold wind.

She looked down to see she was still soaked. She turned to Gaara where he stood glaring at any guy who dared to stare.

"UUMM, Gaara where's the bathroom".

As soon as a she said this he used his sand to transport them.

"Ok wait for me here." Deja commanded Gaara

"Hn", was the answer she received

She went into the bathroom and did some hands seals then controlled the water in her clothes to come out.(FOR THOSE WHO HAVENT CAUGHT THE CLUE *DOLPHINS* LIVE IN WATER IN WHICH MAKES WATER HER STRONGEST NATURE AFINITY; IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT WATCH MORE NARUTO!)

Then she took out a kunai and cut her hair to above her shoulders again. After she was done she walked out back to Gaara and then they went to class.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

After she got through two more classes she went to lunch where she started to walk over to the table her friends sat at. But before she got there she slipped in a puddle of spilled soda sending her to the ground and her plate to a nearby table where a whole bunch of snobby, rich fan, girls sat . (*hint for what's to come in other chapters*)

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, they screamed as the plate came crashing down on their table sending food all over them.

Deja turned to the sound to see six very mad girls come towards her.

"Youuuuuuu." One with black hair and pink eyes drawled out.

"UUMMM sorry I was just walking over there", she said as she gestured to the table at the far end where her friends sat mouths agape with wide eyes, "and I slipped…. And also who are you guys.

As soon as the so called "leader" saw where she gestured she got mad and said."I am Yuki, she is Zaire." she stated pointing to a girl with blonde hair and honey eyes,

"that's Suke" she gestured to a long purple haired girl who had silver Hyūga eyes, then she pointed to a brunet with green eyes that's," Emi, that's Hana", she said looking to a green haired orange eyed beauty, and," that's Izumi," she said pointing to a orange and gray haired girl who had yellow eyes, "and we LOVE Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji ,Sasuke, and Gaara so Stay AWAY FROM THEM OR ELSE." She exclaimed stomping away taking her "mob" with her.

As soon as they exited the cafeteria her more hyper friends came over to help her up.

"Well first day and I have already have enemies, just great", Deja said sarcastically.

"Well I'm just glad they didn't start anything" Temari grumbled

RINRING.

Well there's the bell better go.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

ONE CLASS LATER

"Finally the last class", Naruto sighed walking into the gym out of the locker room changed.

UGH WHY DO THESE SHORTS HAVE TO BE THIS SHORT I MEAN IVE NEVER WORN SOMETHING THIS SHORT!Deja exclaimed from coming out the girl's locker room tugging at the mid thigh tight blue shorts she wore trying to stretch them out.

"I know their annoying but we have to wear them as required uniform the only thing we get to choose is the colors of the pants and shirts", Temari commented coming out in black shorts and a gray short sleeve somewhat loose shirt.

"Yeah I mean the shirts don't even give that much room" she said trying to cover her midriff while pulling down her shirt.

"Any way we better hit the track before Gai comes." Replied Kankuro

?

On the track

"Well that was fun", Kiba laughed as he watched Deja pick herself off the ground for the 19th time since they started running.

"Yeah how can a ninja be so clumsy?"Ino asked trying to hold back her giggles while sitting in the shade now that all of them were done running their 4 laps. (Everyone is in this class to)

"THE TRACK IS SLIPPERY"Deja responded getting a glare from Sakura who was healing Deja's bruises from falling.

"Let me see your shoes", came the voice of Gaara.

"Ok", she replied handing him her right shoe.

"These were the wrong shoes to wear", he said after studying them carefully

What!

"They were suppose to give you track shoes"

"O", was all she could say.

They spent the rest of the time just talking and when the bell rang they change then went their separate ways home.

As Deja turned the corner from the school she did a transportation jutsu and when she was done she was in her room of the three storied, 6 bed rooms, huge house she lived alone in.

"Ugh, why the first day always has to be the worst", she asked herself as she fell on her bed into a world of dreams.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Please REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3: Arrangements

**Arrangements**

**() my comments **

**Disclaimer: do not own… I wish though….**

**Deidra is Deidara from the akatsuki who once lived in Konoha in my stories and was a brother figure to Deja…. Read other stories for more info….**

Ring-ring-ring-a-ding-ring-a-ring-dong-dong…..

"Umh…why don't I ever change that doorbell? Deja asked herself as she yawned woken by the ringing of the doorbell.

Deja rolled out of bed got to her feet opened her door and trudged to open the front door. Now she was still half asleep and not much of a morning person so she was a little upset about being woken up a six in the morning.

"You know it's rude to show up on someone's doorstep at six in the morning without being invited or unannounced right?" She yawned not even knowing who she was talking to.

"Well we tried to call you but you wouldn't answer the phone so we showed up. "Came Temari's voice.

"Yeah we did but it seems like you've been sleeping." Kankuro regarded seeing the rumpled clothes.

Waa…oh err Gomen-nasai I hadn't noticed it was you guys announced Deja finally noticing who it was she was talking to then she noticed what she was wearing turning completely red forgetting sometime around 11 last night she had finally waken since getting home and she was hungry so she ate and since she lived alone she just ware a t shirt and basket ball shorts. And right about now the t-shirt was only covering her chest leaving her midriff exposed.

"its ok we just came to tell you Tsunade-sama wants to meet us before school starts," came Gaara's slightly cheerful voice.

Well that means we can leave around 7:30 drive 20 minutes and talk to her for however long… so do you want to come in?

"Sure", they answered walking into the house. Once they were in Deja got a good look at what they were wearing. Kankuro wore a brown shirt with cut off sleeves and purple jeans with his hoodie with cat ears and purple face paint. (Weird huh I saw someone at school dressed like that) Temari wore skinny jeans with a black form fitting spaghetti strap cami and a waist jacket in purple. And Gaara wore black skinny jeans with a red shirt that said "laugh at me I kill you".

"I'm going to change you can stay here then I'll make breakfast." Deja said walking up the stairs.

10 minutes later came walking down the steps, blue converse, black skinnies, and green form fitting long sleeve shirt, and blue short sleeve hoodie clothed Deja.

"Alright what do you guys want to eat?"

"Pancakes" all agreed

After Deja was done cooking

"Alright we should head out"

At school in Tsunade's office

Well hello everyone have a seat Tsunade gestured to some chairs scattered around.

"To get to the point" as you know the sand siblings are in the village and are staying for a while and can't stay in a hotel for the whole year and so on and since you only live 20 minutes from the school driving which isn't that long. And also since it's away from all homes, near town and on the edge of the forest it will make it easier for the three of yawl to train together. , and since your house has three levels and six bed rooms that are large plus you live all alone so do you mind them staying with you?"

"Of course I don't mind. That means I won't be all alone out there and I won't have to train alone." Deja responded a smile on her face.

"Do you guys mind?"

"No, "

"Alright movers will move your things during school and you can organize later .dismissed!"

After that the school day went pretty fast and before they knew it they were back home.

**At the House Gaara's P.O.V**

As we walked up the pathway to the house I noticed Deja started smiling suddenly she turned to me took my hand and ran through the door and right up stairs.

We stood in front of a light blue door that had the name "Deidra" printed on it in yellow. I noticed a flicker of sadness in Deja's eyes as we stood in front of the door. Then she reached for the door knob and opened it.

It was a pretty normal room. The walls were a light shade of blue with yellow bordering. Which I assumed were his favorite colors. There was a black desk pushed to the left side of the room when you walk in. A large window was from across the door and a king sized bed with a blue and yellow comforter on it. Beside the bed there was a night stand with a digital clock. And a dresser on the other side. Then there was just a huge open space in the middle of the room in which you could fit 7 king sized beds in. on the left side of the wall was a door which she said was a bathroom e shared. I noticed the room had pictures all around it. They were mostly pictures of him (Deidra) and Deja, him and some friends, family, he also had one big one of him Deja and the 3rd Hokage. As Deja saw this she smiled greatly.

Then she said, "Ok what are your favorite colors "? Why do you ask? I answered. Reasons OK! She answered." "Red and black are my favorite colors". I answered. O.K then stand behind me she said. I walked over to her and stood behind her. Then she made some hand sighs and yelled permanent-transformation jutsu! All of a sudden there was a blinding light. When we opened our eyes I was amazed.

Then Deja ran out of the room. While she was gone I had the chance to see what had changed.

The walls were no longer blue and yellow but were black with red stripes and bordering. The desk was still black but red accents the dresser and night stand looked similar to that. The comforters on the bed were black and the sheets were red. The many pillows were different shades of red with some black. The window lining was red with red flowing curtains hanging from them.

Then Deja came back in the room with a huge box in hand. She sat the box down in the middle of the floor. When I looked in side was surprised. There was a bunch of pictures of me, Deja Temari, and Kankuro. Some were from when we were younger and Deja would visit. Some were just of me and Kankuro or Temari, or all three of us. And some were even from the chunnin exams. She then took all of the pictures out of the box and laid them on the bed. Next she removed all the pictures off the wall into the box. She then took the other pictures and put them on the wall and other various places. Then she took a red and black target out of nowhere and posted it on the wall. She then reached under the bed and pulled out a case in the case there were about 12 small kunai knives in it. They were mate from a light still with a red ribbon tied to the ends.

Then what Deja said surprised me.

She said she was going to give them to me during the chunnin exams but never got the chance.

Arigoto Deja-Chan.

O, THERES NO NEED FOR FORMALTIES HERE OK!

O, um Gomen-nasai….

OK there's no need to apologize either.

O well. Gom-

Ok come on." She said while picking up the box and dragging me out the room into the one next to it. It was a bright electric blue door with the name "Deja" printed on it in neon green. When we walked in the room it was a blast of bright colors. The walls were an electric blue with a neon green pattern of stripes on it. In Deja's room she had the set up the same except the dressers were a white color with electric blue and neon green stripes on it. Then her comforter was electric blue with neon green stripes and a white Shirayuri (white lily: stands for purity or being pure. You will learn why it's there later in the story) in the middle of it. She had a door on the left side of her wall which I guess led to our connected bathroom. Then she had several pictures everywhere .There was at least 1 picture with at least each 3 of our friends in it. Like group pictures. Then I noticed a green album next to her bed. I went to sit on her bed and took the book off the night stand and looked through it. It was about 10 pounds and had at least. She had hundreds of pictures in it and it wasn't even half way filled up yet. She also had a picture of a boy that I didn't recognize all the way in the very back but I didn't say anything to her.

Then we heard the door open down stairs. We got up and went outside the room to see Temari and Kankuro coming up the stairs .We met them in the hallway then Deja said that Temari's room is across from her room and Kankuro is next to hers.

Well now that we live together that means we share things…like homework answers Deja hinted at trying to say she needed help on her homework without admitting it.

"Aright ill help you," came Gaara's voice as he grabbed her walking into her room closing the door behind him.

Well living together sure will be interesting Kankuro stated before him and Temari returned to their own room.

it's up! Finally!


	4. Chapter 4: Suprise

Surprise

As the months moved on Gaara and his siblings adjusted to living with Deja. And school also proceeded on with a few disturbances like the one today…

"This sure has been a tiring week." Yawned Deja

"Of course it has been we just finished finals and it's the week before report cards come out; also it's the end of the second quarter!" Exclaimed Tenten. "But at least it is all over and the Christmas dance is next week."

"Sure I can't wait for the Chri- OUCH", exclaimed Deja as she ran into some one.

"HEY watch where you're going!" bellowed a high pitch voice.

"O look it's the new girl" stated an annoyed voice

"HEY I'm not new anymore it's been two months since I came here!" Complained Deja

"Well as far as we're concerned since no new kids have come since you, you are still the new kid." Remarked a smooth voice.

"Che whatever Yuki, Emi and Izumi, I may be the new girl as you say but at least I'm not Naruto, Neji and Gaara's stalker like you three are.

"What! Us stalkers. At least we don't follow him home!" boomed Yuki's voice

"I DON'T FOLLOW HIM WE LIVE TOGETHER WITH HIS SIBLINGS! Plus how would you know that if you didn't stalk him...plus why do you and your friends stalk my friends even though they will never like you. Also who would LIKE you rich, fan girl SNOBS!" Deja ranted as her last bit of patience was burned up. Now everyone knew Deja was a very relaxed person...Maybe even more than Shikamaru, and it also took a lot or something big to get her mad. Now when she got mad it wasn't just something little… but something HUGE. She would blow up. And NOW was one of those times."I mean really you people need to get over yourselves. You will never have them. And you wanna know why? It's because you are self Obsessed, self absorbed, careless selfish annoying and most of all UNWANTED!"

"Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, Sniff ….WHAAA" CRIED Yuki, "You don't have to be so rude about" she wailed running off her friends hot on her heals.

"Um...That was a bit much", Tenten stated then noticed Deja's now waist length hair that was now blue matching her same colored eyes."You know your hair is longer and eyes are blue you know that right?

They are? Deja asked not noticing the change until now. "Well um…I-I can explain…"

"I actually noticed something… every time you have a sudden mood change both your hair and eyes turn blue and your hair grows," inquired Tenten and some of the others have noticed too and-

"Sorry for the interruption but can I please have Ino, Sakura, Temari, Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, lee, Kankuro, Sasuke and Gaara report to my office…NOW! Thank you", Came the booming voice of Tsunade over the intercom.

"Well I guess this means we should hurry off don't you think rushed Deja trying change the subject running to the office.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As Deja and Tenten walked into Tsunade's office they noticed everyone already there.

"Hey Deja why is your hair and eyes blue and why is your hair longer to? " Inquired Naruto.

"Um…well…you…see…AH… Tsunade-sama didn't you call us for something". Deja said with a pleading look on her face.

"Ah yes I did as you know Christmas is coming up soon and our school population is dwindling down. You also know that with Christmas comes the dance, so as an effort to recover the school population and bring some new student in for the third quarter we will be having a concert during the dance inviting anybody and everybody who wants to come!" Tsunade concluded

Dead silence

"Um so is anybody going to comment" asked Tsunade.

"Who is going to be the ones performing... are you going to hire a band cause if you do ,it should be Green day or Second Hand Serenade," imposed Tenten

"Actually it will be you guys who perform!" Exclaimed Tsunade

"What you're kidding right. You can't be serious. Are you crazy? Hn. Troublesome." Were the various responses she got?

"Silence! Bellowed," Tsunade "YOU DO WHAT EVER I SAY. NOW IM GOING TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT ABOUT IT OVER THE PA SYSTEM AND YOU WILL GO SILENTLY BACK TO CLASS WITHOUT ANOTHER WORD!"

At that everyone filed out the office as fast as they could not wanting to be the one to face Tsunade's raft.

?

Once they were as far away from Tsunade office they started talking again.

"So what are we expected to do now sit and wait for her to tell us what song we sing." Worried Temari wondering what song Tsunade had for them and if they would only wind up making fools of themselves.

"Well I actually think"-Shikamaru's intellectual rant was halted due to Tsunade's voice coming over the P.A. System.

Well good morning Konoha High", proclaimed Tsunade in a sickly sweet voice," I have a very important announcement to make. Now first off sorry for interrupting your umm... your umm...your" could hear the rustling of paper as Tsunade russled through her stacks of paper. "Aha I found it! I mean... I'm sorry for interrupting your forth period class. And second we will be turning the school dance into a concert so invite everybody you know to come out and enjoy themselves. And third I would like to announce that I have already picked who will be in the concert but that will be kept secret until further notice. And to those of you who are in the concert you will be able to pick your own songs to sing. So, so long for now and with that Tsunade signed off.

"Well I guess that answers your question" remarked Kankuro

"Well we sure have gotten ourselves into a mess haven't we" inquired Neji

"Yep... but I guess we just have to stick to it". Said Ino

Hey we better hurry and get to class before Tsunade sends hall monitors after us. Interrupted Deja

"Yeah we should", imputed Gaara

And so they went their separate ways not knowing what was to happen in the future….


	5. Chapter 5: Persistent fangirls

Persistent fan-girls

Thanks to all the reviewers and fav's and watchers.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After the last school bell rang everyone left, everyone except for six scheming fan-girls.

"Argh! I can't believe this" screeched Zaire

"Would you calm down already" Hana scolded her more hyper Twin.

"Yeah you're going to give yourself a heart attack" Suke exclaimed.

"Would you guys be quiet I'm trying to think here" interrupted Yuki

"You know, I wonder exactly who picked to be in the concert and why we weren't chosen." Emi

"Yeah I wonder- wait I figured it out. I know who's going to be in the concert. So as you guys know for community service I work in the office. So this morning I was in the office and I saw that group of reject girls and our beloveds go into Tsunade's office. They were in there for a while then they all came out with partially scared faces. A few minutes later Tsunade made that announcement about the concert" explained Izumi.

"So you're telling me that Tsunade picked those, those bit-"Yuki started.

"Ehem no cussing" Zaire reprimanded

"Those sad excuses of girls to sing with OUR BOYS!" Yuki exploded.

'Especially that Desake or Deja or whatever her name is. She is the sorriest excuse. I mean she most certainly does have the body of a supermodel. But with the way she acts and dresses is just like a guy. I mean she eats like, 3 meals at once. And the unfair thing is it doesn't seem like she monitors what she eats." Zaire seethed

"Yeah and what's with her hair?" Suke put in

"You know what when Deja had came into the office her hair was blue and long, but earlier it was its normal style of being black and short and her eyes to. Then later on when it was 3rd period her hair and eyes were black." Izumi said.

"You know what I noticed there isn't much known about Deja" Yuki added.

"That's true... also every time we had to do something containing our pass or a biography she never did it and was excused." Emi stated

"Yeah that is very suspicious… and you know what I think I may have an idea on how to learn more about her." Hana implied

"Well if my twin intuition is correct you are thinking of going into her file and doing some 'research'?" Zaire inquired

"Well then your twin intuition is right. So what do you think Izumi? Can you get us into the office to the files?" Hana urged.

"Are we not ninja? This is going to be so easy." Concluded Izumi

And with that the six extremely stalkerish fan girls were off. Now If I'm correct you're probably thinking it's just a school how hard can it be to break into it. Well if your forgetting this is a NINJA school which has very important documents in it. So actually the school was heavily guarded. But since Izumi worked in the office she knew all the escape routes. So with a few Jutsu's and pass codes they were in the office looking through the personal files of the students.

"HA I FOUND IT" Came the shrill yell of Suke

"Wow now that's some stuff, yep let's take this to one of our apartment and see what we can do." Was the various comments of the group.

Monday morning in the gym

(Deja and Gaara talking)

"I wonder why they called us in the middle of third period for."

"Hey Deja"

" Yes"

"Can I ask you something"

"Sure"

"Well as you know Temari, Kankuro, and myself are from Sunagakure and we would have to go back eventually an-"

"Wait your leaving me and going bac-"

"Would you like to go to Suna with us until we graduate high school then you can do whatever… but you don't-"

Gaara was cut off by the loud voice on the microphone.

"Hello my fellow class men and lower subjects" boomed Yuki's voice, "As you know me and my friends here are responsible for all the great gossip in this wondrous school.

(Down the hall somewhere)

"I can't believe there doing this," bellowed Tsunade's voice to her assistant as they ran down the halls to the guy.

"Me neither Tsunade-sama, I knew they liked the guys but I didn't they would go as far as to do this."

(Back at the gym )

"So we have some real important info on a student here.. Or more exactly Desake-Deja. Because she is a-"

And at that moment Tsunade stepped in to the gym

"JINCHURKI! Yes I'm telling the truth aren't I little miss innocent. You had us all fooled, but now the truth comes out."

At this anybody near her instantly moved creating a path for her to go to the stage.

"So do you want to say something." Was Yuki's sly remark

At this Deja started for the stage only to be stopped by her friends questioning looks. But she kept moving forward.

"So who are you really?" was Yuki's question throwing the mike to Deja.

Deja took a deep breath then started in a hollow tone "Hi my name is Desake Deja but most people call me Deja. I used to live here 3 years ago but moved away for some reasons… I then decided to move back. My father used to be the 3rd hokage though I was adopted at 5 months because some people came after me cause I have the 5 tailed Dolphin Horse sealed within me. So to protect me my parents left me on the 3rd's door step when he visited my home where I was born which is Iwagakure and since then he adopted me. I am 15 years old and I'm a sophomore in high school. My favorite colors are electric blue and neon green. My hair grows very quick because the five tails speeds my growing pattern except my height apparently. When I have sudden mood changes my hair changes color and so do my eyes an electric blue color. And my birthday is February 8th."And with that she walked off the stage into the parting fearing crowd, right pass Tsunade and straight home.

Silence

"EVERYONE .. CLASS NOW EXCEPT YOU SIX. Tsunade pointed to the six now scared fan-girls. "AND NO ONE IS LEAVING THE PREMISSES UNTIL AFTRE SCHOOL BECAUSE WERE OFFICALLY ON LOCK DOWN.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

There you have it.

Next chapter: Misunderstandings.


	6. Chapter 6: Misunderstandings

**Misunderstandings**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Wednesday morning

As Deja walked through the halls for the first time since Monday deciding to skip yesterday till things calmed down she noticed students giving frightened looks while parting away from her.

All she could do was sigh.

""""""""""""""""""

(With the fan girls)

"I can't believe she has the nerve to show up here. Yeah she is gon'a ruin everything. No she's not I have a plan to split all of them up and make sure none of them hook up. Starting with Sasuke and Sakura.

As Sasuke walked down the hall he heard the sound of Sakura's voice. She was humming a soft tune. He walked into the class she was in and she looked up at him. Her eyes colder than usual.

"You know I've been hearing things about you" she stated.

"Exactly what" Sasuke asked.

"That you were planning to leave again" she declared

"So what it's my decision?"

"Please don't I don't know what I can do. I mean drop your stupid Uchiha pride and stay" she screeched her tears finally falling

"Sorry I can't I guess you just ran out of time, I'll be gone by Christmas" and with that he walked back out the door.

"I'll be waiting for you just like I did before" was the last words he heard from her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Around the corner)

"Wow Hana I can't believe you really did that", came Yuki's voice.

"Well I'll do anything for love...Even if it means convincing Sakura MY MAN is leaving for good."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As Hinata sat in her seat she thought of Naruto and how he affected her and just by thinking about him made her smile. But her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a rude someone smacking their hands on her desk. She looked up just to see Yuki sneering at her.

"Can I help you", came Hinata's annoyed response shocking Yuki with her tone of voice.

"Yes you can...STOP LIKING NARUTO I MEAN YO CANT EVEN EXPRESS YOUR FELLINGS FOR HIM SO GIVE UP!" and with that Yuki turned and began to walk away leaving a seething Hinata.

Now with Naruto he was talking to lee when suddenly he sneezed.

"Are you getting a cold" lee asked Naruto as he rubbed his nose.

"I don't think so."

"Maybe someone's talking about you… Maybe it could be Hinata"

Now with this Naruto blushed" I don't think so"

"You should tell her real soon before something happens and she's swiped off her feet by another guy", lee added as he walked away from a thinking Naruto.

:::::::::::::::::":"::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

As Temari was walking through the halls she heard a rustling in one of the classrooms. She walked in just to see Shikamaru making out with Suke. Now seeing this angered Temari. Why? She didn't know but sure wasn't trying to figure why at the moment.

"What is going on here" she seethed

And with that Suke parted giving Shikamaru to move.

"We were making out couldn't you tell came" Suke's sly remark.

"NO more like you attacked MY face and wouldn't let go." Shikamaru replied sounding harassed.

"Why dint you throw her off or use one of your Jutsu's." Temari bellowed

"I tried to PRY her off but she wouldn't move."

"But you would of simply thrown me off wouldn't you without a second thought! Temari howled

-Awkward silence-

"Tema it's not like that-"Shikamaru tried to reason but was interrupted by Temari

"DON'T YOU TEMA ME 'SHIKA' YOU DIDN'T TRY AND YOU DON'T CARE YOUR TO LAZY AND CANT KEEP YOUR SELF TOGETHER YOU- YOU- -YOU CRYBABY!" And with that Temari swung around leaving a grinning Suke and a baffled Shikamaru behind.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ino was waiting in class when a very giggly Zaire walked in latched to a grinning Choji causing her to fall over.

"Um Choji what are you exactly doing with her ", Ino gestured towards the leach attached to his arm

"Well me and she are going out." He answered

Now at this answer Ino's heart shattered leaving her stunned. Now Choji usually didn't like going out with people because he thought one was better than one. So this really tore at Ino.

"Well I have to go now" Ino said holding in tears.  
"Ok bye" Choji answered back as she walked out

Now with this happening Zaire was left grinning. Now one thing was yes it was the real Choji, not a shadow clone. But Zaire put one of her Jutsu's on him making him think he was in love with her. And so her plan succeeded.

?

Tenten sat in an empty class with Neji talking when suddenly Emi walked in and gestured for him to come into the hall and talk to him.

Five minutes Neji came back in the class room his eyes dark and clouded over.

"Hey Neji about the Christmas dance... Would you-"Tenten started but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Tenten but no" Neji stated

"But why-"

"I will never go out with you, you are not of a noble clan like me and you never will be. You are disgrace to me and never will amount to anything important enough to be that close to me. So please reframe from such stupid questions like that alright." Neji concluded solemnly and coldly walking out the door slamming it shut.

Once he was out side he looked at Emi and walked away. Leaving a grinning Emi thinking of how great blackmail was. While inside Tenten was torn apart.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

As Gaara sat under a tree staring at Deja's eyes listening to her voice he wandered why he tried holding onto her so much. Why he couldn't simply leave back home with her.

"Are going to answer the question" Gaara pressed on trying to get her to tell him what she was going to do.

Could you just wait" Deja said annoyed

"wait"

"Yes wait"

Now this was getting to Gaara

"Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

"Um two days exactly"

And that was his last straw

"TWO DAYS! NO IVE BEEN WAITING 12 YEARS SINCE THE DAY WE MEET AT THE AGE OF 3. THEN THE DAY I HAD LAST SEEN YOU WHEN WE WERE 6 BECAUSE YOU ENTERED THE ACADENY. THEN I HADNT SEEN YOU TILL WE WERE 12 BECAUSE THE CHUIN EXAMS. AND EVEN THEN I BARELY HAD YIME WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU LEFT. NOW HERE WE ARE 3 YEARS LATER 15 YEARS OLD AND IM STILLL WAITING FOR YOU!" Gaara SCREACHED.

Now at this Deja was dumbstruck then tears came to her eyes because he yelled at her and she had never been good at controlling her tears when someone yelled at her.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

And with that Gaara left in a flurry of sand leaving Deja to think.

?

So that day ended with very unhappy people.

…

A/N: So that is it. If you are con fused an don't understand what happen ill put it like this; the fan girls were mad so they sabotaged all the pairs relationships throughout the whole school day.

Next Chapter: time skip to Friday… THE CONCERT. IT'S GOING TO BE A SONG CHAPTER SO PREPAIR YOURSELF.

R&R


	7. Chapter 7: The Concert Part 1

The Concert Part 1

I do not own any of the songs and/or characters.

(2 days later on Friday Night/ Christmas Eve backstage)

Two days have passed since the incidents and not one of the teen ninjas had talked with each other except for the occasional grunt as a welcome. So here it was the big day the concert…

"Alright kiddies", Tsunade screeched as she looked at the dead faces of the teens. "Come on lighten up I mean what happen? It looks as if all of your hearts have been ripped out and stomped on!"

"You could say that happened" grumbled Tenten

"Anyway... I have to go to the D.J. booth; do all of you have your songs?" Tsunade inquired

-Long Silence-

"Just hand them here. And don't forget about the two special songs ya'll have to sing". And with that Tsunade was off.

(In the gym)

"Hello there Konoha high and others, Welcome to the 28th annual Christmas dance! Now this year it's going to go down a little differently… we are going to turn this thing into a concert and have a few selected students. So give it up for the first singer Sasuke Uchiha!" announced the D.J.

"Great … the one time I don't want to be first and I am" complained Sasuke walking to the mike on the stage.

**No Surprise By-Daughtry**

"I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round

And now I think that I've got it all down  
and as I say it louder I love how it sounds  
Cause I'm not taking the easy way out  
Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why"

-Sasuke sang as he remembered how straight forward had told Sakura he was leaving instead of trying to sugar coat it.

"It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise"

-I left and came back. I probably shouldn't have come back in the first place and this probably wouldn't be doing this in the first place. He thought

"It came out like a river once I let it out  
When I thought that I wouldn't know how  
Held onto it forever just pushing it down  
Felt so good to let go of it now  
Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why"

"It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow"  
"There's nothing here in this soul left to say  
Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow  
God know we tried to find an easier way  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise"

"Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The loving look that's left your eyes  
That's why this comes as no, as no surprise"

-He sang this part out as he remembered the way when she was upset she would hug him. And the way she used to look at him with warmth but that day 2 days ago the cold glare she gave him

'If I could see the future and how this plays out  
I bet it's better than where we are now  
But after going through this, it's easier to see the reason why"

"It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today"  
"Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise"

"The kiss goodnight, it comes with me  
Both wrong and right, our memories  
The whispering before we sleep, just one more thing that you can't keep  
Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The loving look that's left your eyes  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise"

-He finished as something wet rolled down his right cheek, a single tear… the first in years and this one tear was for her. He then solemnly walked off the stage sparing Sakura a glance letting her know it was for her.

"Well what about that Sasuke Uchiha people. So now give it up for the schools little Cheery blossom Sakura Haruno!

**Wait for You by: Elliott Yamin**

"I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?"

_-Sakura sang out expressing the feelings of her soul._

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be

_-Sakura knew he didn't want this. She knew he was just being stubborn_

"So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life"

"Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you''

_- at this she knew it was true she would wait for him.. she waited for him for almost 3 years before and she would wait a life time for him._

'It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying."

_-Tears started pouring as she sang but her voice only got stronger_

"Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough" 

"So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life"

"Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you "

"So why does your pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
That's not how you want it to be"

"Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do " 

"Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life"

"Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you  
I'll Be Waiting…"

Immediately she walked off the stage tear filled eyes trying to rub them away only to run into someone.

"Sorry" Sakura mumbled trying to step back but being held in place by two strong arms.

"No I'm sorry" and with that Sakura and Sasuke kissed.

(back on stage)

"I-I d-don't think I can d-do this" stuttered a very nervous Hinata as the D.J. announced her name for a second time.

"It's ok Hinata I believe you can do this" Naruto said pushing her onto stage then running behind the curtain.

Smile by; Uncle Kracker

You´re better then the best  
I´m lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Lets me know that it´s ok  
Yeah it´s ok  
And the moments when my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile 

-She sang this thinking of her reaction to Naruto 

Even when you´re gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Don´t know how I lived without you  
'Cuz every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild 

-As she sang this she remembered how when she look in his eyes she saw how excited and determined in he was in his eyes and how she wanted to be like that. 

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile  
Oh, you make me smile  
Oh, you make me smile.

-She took a deep breath and walked off stage thinking 'YES I DID IT AND I DIDN'T FAINT 8O!'

Alright people that was Hinata Hyūga, and now for Naruto Uzumaki!

Hey soul sister by: train

"Hey, hey, hey"

"Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind" 

-he sang this thinking of the dreams he had her in 

"Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey"

"Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind" 

-he sang this thinking of how they would go perfect together and how every time there together there's a spark

"Hey soul sister ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight"

"The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of"  
"You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me"

-Naruto sang this out thinking of how he could only see him with her and how he wants to be seen with her.

"Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey  
Tonight "

As Naruto walked off stage he went straight to Hinata and kissed her.

"I know you probably don't like me but I lo-"he was cut off by a pair of two soft lips crashing onto his.

Alright now it's time for the spunky Temari!

**By: Kristinia DeBarge - Goodbye**

"Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
because you don't know how to act  
and you don't know where your life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
but either way baby, I'm gone"

=Temari sang this while doing hand signs and shadow clones appearing dancing. 

"I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it... Sing!  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey,  
hey hey hey  
goodbye" 

-She sang this thinking of how she switched phones and how the whole thing supposedly didn't bother her.

"Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long 'do,  
had to switch my attitude up  
Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
on the passenger side  
too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
but either way baby, I'm gone"

As she sang this she cut the hair bands of her hair making her hair fall to her middle back. Then the shadow clone took a kunai and cut her hair to her shoulder blades.

"I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it...sing!  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey,  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
hey hey, hey hey hey  
goodbye

I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it... sing!  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey,  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey

hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
goodbye  
goodbye"

"Wow" was all the D.J. had to say before announcing that Shikamaru was next

As Shikamaru went on stage he walked pass Temari and he saw tears in her eyes.

Fall for You By; Secondhand Serenade

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core" 

-He sang this as he remembered of how lazy he had been and how he hadn't been trying for her and how well he knew her.

"But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again

Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find"

-he thought of how he couldn't ever find another like her 

"This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
you always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh" 

-in truth he hadn't planned to like Temari. She wasn't like the wife he had planned to marry, she was the complete opposite

"But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find "

When he finished he ran off stage straight to where he heard crying, and there sat Temari in a corner. So he sat next to her and started talking to her.

(Back on stage)

Girlfriend by; Avril Lavigne

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"

_- as Ino sang this she pointed to random people even though the song was for Choji_

""You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!) 

-as she sang she pointed to a certain fangirl in the audience

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey!

And with that Ino walked off the stage smirking then kissed Choji on the cheek as she passed him backstage.

Two is better than one by; boys like girls

"I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"

-As Choji sang this he remembered the little girl wearing a yellow and purple shirt with purple sorts. Short blonde hair and a purple hair clip the day he first met her.. 

'"Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing  
So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing" 

-He thought of how when annoyed she would roll her eyes and without her he wouldn't know what to do.

"'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing  
That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one  
Yeah, yeah" 

As he sang this part he rethought his theory of how if he stayed alone he would be better off and how needs Ino

"I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"  
maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one" 

Choji walked off the stage and went to Ino.

"How's your girlfriend doing" Ino asked  
Girlfriend? O..That, well what happened was she put one of her Jutsu's on me supposedly making me fall in love but when you kissed me it broke.

"O... it did?'

"Yep, true love broke it," and as soon as Choji said this he covered his mouth just figuring what he had said.

"True love huh? Well I guess that makes two of us." And with that she grabbed him and kissed her.

(Back on stage)

OK" announced the D.J. " We are going to have a quick intermission so we'll be right back."

:::::::::::::: ###^^^^^^^^Y&O?

Yes the first part!

I PLAN 2 PUT UP 2 MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE CHRISTMAS SO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS

SND YES I KNOW CHRISTMAS IS IN 1 DAY SO I NEED INSPIRATION.

AND ALSO TO THOSE WHO WANT ME TO PUT A VERY EXPLICIT LEMON IN THIS STORY REMEMBER IM ONLY 13 SO IM NOT EXPERIENCED AT ALL, SO YEAH… 


	8. Chapter 8: The Concert part 2

**The Concert part 2**

**Ok so I know you're like... I don't want to read these songs… well in between verses there is what the person is thinking while they sing so it's very important to read everything because they are key parts (including this and last chapter)**

"Alright everyone intermission over time to get back to the concert", announced the D.J. "and first is Tenten

"Over You" by: daughtry

"Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me."

-As she sang this remembered how he knew her all those years she trusted Neji and how he always encouraged her and how he just broke her so easily.

"Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
a long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over."

-Singing this broke her heart… she knew she wasn't better off without him… she knew she didn't see it coming either.

"I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you."

-She knew it wasn't true…. She would forever…love… him.

"You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.  
Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better. And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.  
Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you. " 

Tenten bowed and walked of stage straight past Neji.

"Ok everyone..Miss Tenten... So now Neji" said the D.J.

Future Love BY; Varsity Fanclub

A couple of years.  
And I'm gonna know your name.  
It's like I waited for you forever.  
And I know this might sound insane.  
But it won't be long  
Til' we're gonna take this up.  
What I'm talking about is future love.

-He knew he didn't know if he loved Tenten but she was going to be his future love and knew it.

"It's so far away.  
And baby you're right next door.  
Got me picturing your face again.  
Something worth waiting for.  
I put all others behind me.  
they don't live up.  
I know what I want, what I need, to the T."

-He knew he needed Tenten's loving, caring, sharp object addiction personality most of all.

"Baby if they ask me.  
I would say I don't even know your name.  
And when they ask me:  
Does it change?  
No it don't change a thing.  
'Cause it's something about the way you love me.  
And it's something about the way you know me.  
That I can't explain enough."

-he knew if someone asked did she knew he would say no.. only because he didn't want to ruin her life with that fangirls blackmail… he knew that there was something special about the way he loved her though.

"There's just something about our future love, future love, future love.  
There's just something about a  
future love, future love, future love.  
Walking hand in hand.  
Going on the second date.  
I can picture what you're wearing.  
And the kiss I can almost taste.  
Thought of all the ways.  
We meet for the very first time.  
I can see the place, feel the love, at first sight.  
Baby if they ask me.  
I would say I don't even know your name.  
And when they ask me:  
Does it change?  
No it don't change a thing.  
'Cause it's something about the way you love me.  
And it's something about the way you know me.  
That I can't explain enough.  
There's just something about our future love, future love, future love.  
There's just something about a  
future love, future love, future love."

"I know, the minute you pull up next to me.  
We standing there like destiny.  
When it feels like you're fighting just to breathe, that's when you know.  
The minute I pull up next to you.  
Suddenly you don't know what to do,  
Everything inside you says that I'm the one."

-He knew he was meant for her and her for him…..

"Baby if they ask me.  
I would say I don't even know your name.  
And when they ask me:  
Does it change?  
No it don't change a thing.  
'Cause it's something about the way you love me.  
And it's something about the way you know me.  
That I can't explain enough.

There's just something about our future love, future love, future love.  
There's just something about a  
future love, future love, future love.  
There's just something about a  
future love, future love, future love.  
Future love, yeah. "

"Yes and my future love is Tenten.. I love her and I don't care what any of you think or say or even do to me... I love her and will do anything for her" Neji announced as he finished the song and then ran backstage to tell Tenten only to run into her and kiss her.

"Wow… so next is Gaara," Mumbled the dumbstruck D.J.

**By; Boys Like Girls - Thunder** (radio mix)

"Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried  
I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out"

-As Gaara sang this he wandered what this feeling this was. He tried holding to Deja for so long trying to keep her near him…

"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder"

-He wondered why her voice sounded so great to him... she was unlike any of the other girls in his life… she was… she was something different.

"Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)  
And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out"

-As Gaara sang this he wondered if he could possibly find a way to get rid of this feeling

"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain  
Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder"

With that Gaara walked off the stage with a confused look on his face.

"Alright up next is Deja."

**"Far Away by; Nickleback**

"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know" 

-Deja finally understood what Gaara meant when he said he had been waiting for so long.

"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore" 

-She really did love Gaara, she had always, since the day they met at 3. And she knew she had been far away too long and knew that no longer she would…

"On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know"

-She knew she would do anything for them…

"So far away  
Been far away for far too long

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go " 

As Deja finished she made her decision… and she went off to the back stage to find Tsunade. When she found her she whispered in her ear and handed her a c.d. and Tsunade was off.

"Alright everyone it's time for the special blowout people... Sung by ALL of our people who have sung here today.

As everyone walked on stage their own instruments in hand the music started playing.

**The Great Escape by: boys like girls**

"Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All our belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
'We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight  
Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight" 

-As all the teens on stage sung they all had thoughts rushing through their minds on how life is and how no matter what you have to do you.

"We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just 'cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
'Cause we are finally free tonight  
All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They won't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
'Cause we are finally free tonight".

And with that everyone left stage and went to the back. Then music started to play and Deja walked out mike in hand.

angels cry (remix) by; ne-yo and Mariah Carey

Deja: "I shouldn't have walked away  
I would've stayed if you said

We could've made everything OK  
But we just  
Threw the blame back and forth  
We treated love like a sport  
The final blow hit so low  
I'm still on the ground  
I couldn't have prepared myself for this fall  
Shattered in pieces curled on the floor  
Super natural love conquers all  
'Member we used to touch the sky  
And lightning don't strike  
The same place twice  
When you and I said goodbye  
I felt the angels cry  
True love's a gift  
We let it drift  
In a storm  
Every night  
I feel the angels cry  
C'mon babe can't our love be revived  
Bring it back and we gon' make it right  
I'm on the edge just tryin' to survive  
As the angels cry" 

-Then Gaara walked onto the stage a mike in hand walking to the center where Deja was. 

Gaara: "thought we'd be forever and always  
You were serenity  
You took away the bad days  
Didn't always treat you right  
But it was OK

I do somethin' stupid  
And you still stay with me  
But you can only go for so long  
Doing the one you claim to love wrong  
Before too much is enough  
You look up  
Find your love gone  
And  
We were so good together  
How come we could not weather  
This storm and just do better  
Why did we say goodbye  
'Cause lightning don't strike  
The same place twice  
When you and I said goodbye  
I felt the angels cry  
True love's a gift  
We let it drift  
In a storm  
Now every night  
I feel the angels cry" 

- By now both were in the middle of the stage sharing one mike face to face. 

[Deja and Gaara:  
"C'mon babe can't our love be revived  
Bring it back and we gon' make it right  
I'm on the edge just tryin' to survive  
As the angels cry  
Baby I'm missin' you  
Don't allow love to lose  
We gotta ride it through"  
"I'm reaching for you  
Baby I'm missin' you  
Don't allow love to lose"

"We gotta ride it through  
I'm reaching for you  
Lightning don't strike  
The same place twice  
When you and I said goodbye  
I felt the angels cry  
True love's a gift  
But we let it slip  
In a storm  
Every night  
I feel the angels cry  
Oh babe, the angels cry"

And then they kissed a long and passionate one. Then Gaara walked off of the stage leaving her there by herself.

(Backstage)

Gaara stood backstage with the rest of his friends wondering why Deja wasn't coming off the stage.

(On stage)

"Huh", Deja took a deep breath. then music started.

By: Kelly Clarkson - **Breakaway Lyrics**

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray"

-AS she sung this she remembered how sad she was in Konoha before she left.

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me

-She remembered in the academy barely anyone knew her. No matter what she tried and when she said something no one paid attention.

Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

-She felt as if something was wrong and couldn't figure it out.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes ?til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

-She then remembered after her match in the chunnin exams..

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

-She went to the akatsuki… she made a difference there. She even met up with Deidra. She changed everything and took a chance but…

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean

- she remembered how fast they were when it came to things

Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway 

-She remembered the day she told Deidra she was going back.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway 

-He wasn't happy but he did stall the akatsuki….

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

-And then she was there at a new high school.

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway.

She then met Gaara and it felt right… but then he said he was going back to Suna.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

-And then she knew…

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

-The reason why things didn't feel right was because she was without the one she loved away from Gaara and so she decided…

"well guys that song pretty much describes how my life was.." Deja started out.."well what I'm saying is I've broken away twice but the song has three breakaways..and I guess I'm saying is I've found my happy place", she looked back to Gaara and smiled then turned back to the audience' "With the one I love, WHO IS Gaara… Gaara no Sabaku and so I will be going back with him to Sunagakure…to LIVE".

And with this the tears flowed… she hadn't cried since she was 13 back when she found out the third hokage died.. Her father… one of the first to ace[pt her as she cried a tear fell on the necklace her mother had gave her. It then glowed a mesmerizing blue color then when it was gone her hair was completely blue and down to her waist.. her eyes were completely blue too. Now at this the ones in the audience backed up. But then her friends rushed to her enveloping her in a hug. And then she whispered "look mom I finally have friends to accept me no matter what"... then Gaara kissed her..." and a loving boyfriend".

And with that the concert ended.

(In the parking lot) 

"So now what", asked Shikamaru as Temari snuggled into his chest?

"How about we go to the mall" Sakura said bouncing up and down in Sasuke's arms.

"I doubt the mall's even still open" grumbled Sasuke giving Sakura an annoyed look while she still bounced.

"Yeah and who even wants to shop at this time of night" Tenten put in leaning in Neji's shoulder

"I would" squealed Ino snatching the bag of chips out of a now upset Choji who was being now scolded by his blond girlfriend.

"Of course you would Ino... it's in your personality to shop like crazy" Naruto bellowed squeezing his girlfriend, Hinata.

"How about a sleep over announced Deja ,"plus tomorrows Christmas and pretty much all your parents are out of town so yeah"

"And we can open all the presents in the morning" Gaara added agreeing with his blue and black haired girlfriend.

Alright then let's go Kankuro announced.

There you go. Now time for the Christmas special… it'll be up by the end of the night or tomorrow so bye ;)


	9. Chapter 9 Christmas Special

**CHRISTMAS**

**I GOT AN IPOD 4G! WOOT! ANYWAY HERE'S THE SPECIAL,**

"WAAAAAKE UUUPP NOOOOOOWWW "screamed Sakura and Ino as they jumped out of their sleeping bags.

"Ugh no way ", grumbled Kankuro

"It's too early" whined Sasuke (yes whine)

Um no its not, you guys said eight and so here we are." Announced Temari dragging a sleepy Shikamaru out the door.

"Troublesome woman" drawled Shikamaru.

"wake up now Neji or else" Tenten said sitting on Neji's back facing the opposite way so her butt was pointed to his head.

"Or else what " Neji asked shooing her away.

"You asked for it" she said

"Exactly what is IT"

"IT IS…WHOS MY NEJI WEDGIE!

"Eh... Tenten no- "

"HES MY NEJI WEDGIE" announced Tenten to the whole room reaching into Neji's shorts pulling his dark blue boxers up to her head level while she still sat on his back.

"EAHK" was the half choking half sputtering a greatly blushing Neji made as Tenten continued to pull the offending piece of cloth up his rear end.

"Are you awake now" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes I'm very much awake now thanks to you". Grumbled Neji as Tenten got off his back but not before giving a hard yank to his underwear.

"Wow that was awkward" said a now very awake Naruto who was snuggling with Hinata

"It looks as if someone's girlfriend has them in check" smirked Gaara

Neji glared while pink tinted his cheeks.

"Speaking of girlfriends where's yours" Kiba pointed out to Gaara and everyone else that Deja was missing.

"S-she went downstairs earlier" spoke Hinata barely stuttering.

So then they all got up (more unwilling then other) and went downstairs to see a bouncing off the walls Deja.

"Umm I think she's broken" said lee

"What happened" questioned Choji watching her hit the ceiling.

"I think this is the problem" Shino said holding up a big bottle of egg-nog in his hands.

Let me see what's in it Gaara said taking it then skimming over the ingredients label until he stopped reading and a killing aura started radiating off of him causing everyone to step back and even make Deja stop her craziness just for a second.

"Whose is this" he growled looking up

-Silence-

I asked a question" he growled out

"It's mine" came Kankuro's voice

"How many times do I have to tell you NO alcohol is allowed in this house" Gaara fumed

"Why is alcohol not allowed?" asked Sai

"Well Deja has such a low tolerance for alcohol that even a sniff of it can get her dizzy, none the less drinking eggnog that's OVER HALF alcohol would turn her crazy." Murmured Gaara as he tried to kill Kankuro only to be held back by the other guys

Suddenly Deja jumped onto Gaara and screamed "OPEN PRESENTS TIME".

Gaara instantly grabbed her pulling her against his chest. She kept fidgeting around though. Then Gaara whispered into her and all the color drained out of her tanned face and she turned red finally settling down.

"Hey Gaara" Temari called "what'd you say to her"

"Nothing you should be concerned about… so let's open the presents lets see.." was Gaara's response.

"Lets do it like this… one person sits on this chair and everyone brings them the present you got for them. Temari explained cuddling Shikamaru.

"Alright since it's my house I get to pick who goes when, and since Shino was my first friend he goes first" declared Deja.

"Whatever " everyone agreed as Shino walked over to the seat.

Soon everybody gave him his presents.(it's just going to be list of what they get from who)

From Deja- a bug gathering container

From Gaara- a butterfly net

Hinata- new sunglasses

Kiba- A bug shaped key chain

Choji- bug food

And the rest of them came together to buy him a brand new book of bugs and Jutsu's to use with them.

Next up was Kiba and Akamaru- they got a Frisbee, dog treats a book on how to care for dogs, and everyone pitched in to buy them a new dog house.

After Kiba it was Hinata's turn she got from:

Shino- a pack of flower seeds for to plant

Kiba- a little puppy that also had lavender eyes

Naruto- a sexy night gown that he told her he wanted her to wear that night

Sasuke- a gift card

Sakura- a lavender colored jacket

Ino- lavender flowers

Choji- lavender scented candles

Shikamaru- lavender soap

Temari- a book on how to be sexy for your boyfriend

Tenten- A lavender robe

Neji- slippers

Lee- a lavender jump suit like his

Sai- a BOOK ON THE EMOTON 'LOVE'

Kankuro-make up

Gaara- gift card

Deja- a blender (you can never have too many home appliances.

Naruto was next to get his presents; and he pretty much got all he wanted and even a little something extra for later.

Shino-ramen coupon

Kiba- ramen coupon

Hinata- she said she had something for later

Sasuke- ramen coupon

Sakura- ramen coupon

Ino- ramen coupon

Choji- ramen coupon

Shikamaru- ramen coupon

Temari- ramen coupon

Tenten- ramen coupon

Neji- ramen coupon

Lee- ramen coupon

Sai- ramen coupon

Kankuro- ramen coupon

Gaara- ramen coupon

Deja- ramen coupon

After Naruto got up Sasuke just decided to stay where he was to get his presents.. And all he basically got was gift cards and emo music.

Next up was Sakura :

Shino-ramen coupon

Kiba- A keychain

Hinata- a cherry scented candle

Naruto- a group picture of them all

Sasuke- A silky night gown

Ino- Sakura flowers

Choji- cheery candy

Shikamaru- gift card

Temari- a mini dress

Tenten- new fighting gloves

Neji- ramen coupon

Lee- A pink jumpsuit

Sai- a book on finding inner beauty

Kankuro- makeup

Gaara- ramen coupon

Deja- pink robe

It went like that for a while with few incidents like when he tried persuading Tenten to era the outfit meant only for Neji to see her in which resulted in a Passed out lee from blood lost because of the multiple holes in him from Tenten's weapons. Or when Temari passed out from what Shikamaru gave her to wear that night and the fact both of her little brothers tried to kill him.

So now it was Gaara's turn;

Shino-a gift card

Kiba- gift card

Hinata- picture frame

Naruto-a picture of Gaara and Deja making out

Sasuke- ramen coupon

Sakura- wallet

Ino- flowers

Choji- chips

Shikamaru- sandals

Temari- a book on how to love

Tenten- towels

Neji- a belt

Lee- a jumpsuit

Sai- a book on how to treat you girlfriend

Kankuro- a robe and some unmentionable things that said he and Deja could use *cough*

Deja- a silk pair of boxers and matching t shirt

And finally last the hostess Deja the most delightful pure soul there. The most alcohol against person there, And to top it all off the almighty Gaara's girlfriend

Shino-a picture of them when they were two

Kiba- an overstuffed dog

Hinata- blueberry-lime soap, body wash, and shampoo (Deja's Fav)

Naruto- a group picture

Sasuke- a gift card

Sakura- a pair of earrings

Ino- a bracelet

Choji- cheddar and onion chips

Shikamaru- a cup that said 'no alcohol please'

Temari- some things that don't need to be said

Tenten- a new pair of senbon

Neji- slippers

Lee- jumpsuit

Sai- a skully

Kankuro- a really revealing night gown and the same note Temari had on her present and the itcha itcha series (this made Deja twitch)

Gaara- A silver necklace with a pendant shaped like Gaara's gourd and had the same design. He told her it was made out of his sand and anytime she was in trouble she only needed to kiss the gourd and he'd be there.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE [;)


	10. Chapter 10 Goodbye

So this is the last chapter of this story but there will be a Sequel so don't worry… and to make this more interesting I will have 2 contests. So who ever sends in a review with a name of a person and bio will be featured in the sequel. The other one is what you want the title to be

**

* * *

**

Goodbye

* * *

WERE GUNNA MISS YOU! Sobbed Sakura and Ino as they cried in the middle of the school hallway

"Yea we just got you back and your just gunna leave us again" whined Naruto holding onto Hinata

"I know you guys will be able to take care without me…I mean come on you did for 3 years…." Deja commented

"Y-yes but it is a s-shame you have to leave so soon "Hinata pondered as she comforted Naruto

"YEAH HOW COULD YOU GUYS JUST STEAL HER LIKE THAT" Bellowed a furious Tenten being held down by Neji

"Now don't make US the bad guys" Kankuro said flailing his arms

"Yeah it WAS her decision to move to Suna with us so don't complain" Temari supported

"If there is anyone to blame it's me "stated Gaara

Everything fell silent

"WHAT you can't say that it's no one's fault end of story" Deja screeched

"Yeah, it's true, sorry, no hard feelings, I guess" were the various

"Well guys you need to hurry this up a little bit or we'll miss our plain reminded Kankuro

"Alright then I guess we should head to the car" said Temari

As Deja walked down the hallways of the school she had flashbacks of all the things that happened at the school. Like when they passed one part she remembered how on the first day of school she was ran into and had ice water spilled on her. Or when they passed the cafeteria she remembered when she had slipped and fell her tray flew up and landed in the middle of those fangirls table or the food fight that had started from Kiba sneezing . Yeah good times….. Then they passed the gym. Ah the gym where everything happened. Where the fangirls had exposed her for being a Jinchūriki and had completely had to start her reputation from scratch. Or when he Christmas concert had happened and had change all of their lives forever.

They finally made it to the car and it was then that all the girls had busted out crying saying how much they were going to miss each other and how they were going have to come visit as much as possible.

"Guys don't worry I'll come visit as soon as possible" encouraged Deja

"Yeah I mean the next time we can visit is Christmas and that is over half a year but it doesn't matter..."Kankuro put in

"Yeah but we better head out now…" said Gaara

"Bye" everyone waved to each other going their opposite ways for the summer.

At the air port

Deja and Gaara boarded the plane as Temari and Kankuro followed closely behind. Their stuff was already sent earlier on a moving plane that carried all their stuff as if it was a moving van.

As Deja sat down and layed her head on Gaara's shoulder she thought how all that packing had tired her out. Then she closed her eyes the last thing she thought was goodbye everyone… stay safe, knowing the next time she opened her eyes she would be in a completely new place.

* * *

There you go everybody the last chapter. But there is a sequel. And don't forget the 2 contest. 1-being the title and I will give you credit for it in my story… and 2-being the new character with a name and short bio, and if you win you will also get credit. You can enter both contest and all contestants will get a cookie from Gaara!


End file.
